Because I'm With You
by Whiterose937888
Summary: Lucy was kicked out of the guild because a little Lisanna problem. Soon after she left she made a guild with a boy she had met before. The guild is known as Star Light. That's all i'm giving you read to find out more. oh and it's LucyxOC enjoy x3
1. Chapter 1

It was only yesterday that I got kicked out of the guild for something I didn't do. I was blamed that Lisanna got hurt. But before I left I saw her smirk. I was covered in bruises and cuts. I was almost limping. When I got to my home Loki told me that he believed me but I know him I only gave him a nod. He went to back to the celestial world. Well, let me tell you how I got kicked out in the first place.

**~Flashback~**

**As I walked into the guild everyone was giving me glares and whispers were heard around the guild. As I saw Natsu stand up and went to me. He looked mad.**

"**Get out." He told me his bangs were covering his eyes when he said that. I only had a questioning look on my face.**

"**I don't understand?" **

"_**Tsk**_** didn't you hear me I said GET OUT!" He yelled out. My eyes widen.**

"**Why? WHAT DID I DO WRONG?!" I yelled at him. I felt hot tears roll down my face. The guiled glared more at me. Honestly I didn't know what I did I was at home with a fever while Loki was taking care of me along with Virgo and my other spirits.**

"**You know what you did wrong Lucy! You hurt Lisanna all because we kicked you out of the team!" My eyes widen. I would never hold a grudge over something so stupid. What the hell is happening to everyone?**

"**I would never hurt a fellow guild mate! You know that!" He only punched me in the face that made me fall on the floor. There was a light. Loki was standing in front of Natsu with his arms stretched out.**

"**Lucy did no such thing!" He yelled out. Natsu was about to hit him as well but Erza stopped him.**

"**Do you wanna see for yourselves what happened to Lisanna?" I only nodded and Loki put his arms down. Natsu went to the infirmary and came out a beaten up Lisanna. I gasped at her. Loki's eyes widen. Lisanna hid behind Natsu with cuts all over her body and also had a broken arm as well.**

"**Natsu Keep her away from me!" Lisanna yelled. She started crying. I wouldn't do that to Lisanna she was like a little sister to me when I met her.**

"**See now you see what you did to her. Stop trying to act so innocent!" Gray yelled out. **

**Sooner or later Loki left as the guild was kicking and punching me. At the end master removed my mark and kicked me out. Before I left I turned back I saw everyone with smiles on their faces while Lisanna looked at me and smirked as she stoke her tongue out at me. She lied. She lied to everyone. How could she?**

**~Flashback end~**

That day I lost all emotion. I was emotionless. I got on a train that led me to go somewhere father than here. Away from here.

"Um excuse me?" I looked up and saw a boy with pitch black hair and ice blue eyes. Almost every girl he would talk to would make them melt. Just like Loki and Hibiki.

"What is it?" I asked him with no expression. He looked kind of surprised. I only sighed.

"I was wondering if this set was taken." I only nodded a no.

"No, you may sit here." I told him. He was also wearing a white V-neck shirt, with black jeans, and black and white high tops. As for me I was wearing a blue spaghetti strap shirt, with a black sweat jacket on, black short shorts, and blue flats. I also put my hair up into a ponytail.

As he sat down I was only looking out of the window at the time. He started to feel awkward. "So do you use any type of magic?" He asks.

"I only use celestial magic." I told him.

"Really how many keys do you have?"

"I have all twelve golden keys and only 4 silver keys." I told him with a sigh at the end.

"That's cool." He told me.

"Oh and by the way I didn't get your name what was it?" I asked him.

"My name's Kai Anizowa. What's yours?"

"Lucy, Lucy Heartifila."

**Hope you like it so far :D Review plz if you want more okay. Nicole out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kai looked at with a surprised expression on his face. I only faced the window not trying to face him. "So you're the runaway hires?" He asks. I nodded.

"Yes that's right."

"But may I ask you something?" I sighed.

"What is your question?"

"Why did you runaway?" I faced him. He looked at me with determining face. "_tsk _why would tell you it's my reason you don't need to know why." To told him. He sighed.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to understand you more princes-"

"Don't call me that I already have two people calling me that. So just don't call me that." He gave me a smirk.

"One last question, why aren't you in a guild yet?" My eyes wanted to shear tears but I was trying to hold them back.

"I just don't want to talk about that." He only shook his head.

"Did something or someone hurt you?"

_Why is he being so worried about me I only met the guy today._ I nodded. "But like I said I don't want to talk about it."

There was a moment of silent. I wanted to cry but I had to think of something else to stop. "Can I ask you something?" He looked at me and grinned.

"Of course you can." He was smiling. Why was he smiling it was only a question.

"Why are so worried about me when I just met you and you just met me today?" He stopped smiling and started at blush a deep type of red.

"Ummm… that reason why was well. Y-you looked depressed and I-I wanted to help you smile in steed of having that frown on your beautiful face of yours." I stared to blush a little.

"But I wanted to know if you w-wanted to start a guild with me? It was my dream since I was little." He started to smile again.

"Really?" He nodded as he smiles widely. I blushed and smiled.

"Then I agree to make a guild with you. We're going to be the best guild in all of Fiore." I told him. He chuckled as I gave a small giggled.

"You know you're more beautiful when you smile and giggle like that." I stopped giggling and turned as red as Erza's hair.

_I think I'm going to like my new life. Because I'm with him._

**Tell me if I should keep on going or not Review plz. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

The whole town was beautiful. So many people were there. I looked at Kai who was flirting with a woman about our age but 2 years younger. The girl looked scared. I grabbed the closes thing and smacked it across Kai's head.

"Ow!" I ignored him as I looked at the young girl. She had ocean blue hair with the forest green eyes. She smiled at me.

"Thank you." She told me. I only nodded.

"Ya sorry about him he is king of a playboy. The name's Lucy by the way." I told her.

"My name is Samantha Kashina. It's nice to meet you Lucy-san." I only smiled then looked back at Kai who was holding his head in pain.

"You really had to hit me with a stick?!" He yelled out.

"Of course I did. You were scaring poor Samantha with your playboish antics." I told him with no emotion. He only looked away and pouted. I giggled at him as he got more depressed. Samantha taped my shoulder. I faced her.

"You're a mage right?" I smiled.

"Yes, I'm a celestial spirit mage. I have all 12 keys and 4 silver keys." I told her when it hit me.

"Kai?" I called out. He faced me.

"What is it?"

"I forgot to ask but what type of magic do you use?" He only stared at me.

"I'm a water dragon slayer Lucy. Why you ask?" I only nodded.

"No I just forgot to ask you." He stayed quiet after that.

"Well it's nice to meet people like you but just one more question." Samantha spoke.

"What's that?"

"Are you guys a part of a guild?" I blinked. I turned away.

"Well I was till I got kicked out for something I didn't do. But I felt like someone wanted me too. But my guild mates were just to blind to see it." I told her. Kai faced me once more he saw the tear that escaped my eye.

"Lucy…are you okay?" I wiped away my tears and smiled. "I'm fine Kai no need to worry about me okay." He only looked more worried but nodded.

"Kai are you part of a guild?" Samantha asked trying to end the depressing moment that started. He shook his head.

"Nope I'm a free man! I take missions that people as me to do when I travel but I did keep a promise to Lucy that we'll be the strongest guild in Fiore." He said with a grin. I only smiled at his antics.

"So you both are going to make a guild?" I nodded.

"Well then when the guild is up I'll join." Samantha said with a big smile.

"Sam. What kind of magic do you use?" Kai asked her.

"I use earth magic. I can grow plants when I need them and talk to them as well." She explained.

"Well that's cool to know. But for this guild we will accept anyone and along the way they will become strong. Then we'll be the strongest guild. Just you wait." I smiled at him as he gave his little speech.

"Yes, but one thing still remains what's going to be the guild's name?" I asked. He paused.

"I…don't….know…"

Me and Samantha face palmed.

"Wait." Kai stopped. We both stared at him with a questioned look our faces. "The guilds name should be Star Light. That was it shows and tells that we're brighter than any guild out there. Also it goes with Lucy's magic."

I only stared at him in disbelief. "What my magic?"

"Well your magic is rare and there is only a small amount of Keys out there and besides it's a nice name don't you think." He winked at me. I felt heat go to my face as I looked away.

"Well I like it. It proves that we are a strong guild and we'll always stick together right?" Samantha smiled. I looked at the both of them and smiled.

"Right…"

**I hoped you like this chap I tried hard on it so plz review and if you have any ideas for later chaps I would like to hear them. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for chap 4 it was my mistake. This is the new rewritten one. I hope you like this one better than the first one. Again supper sorry I messed up.**

**Here is chapter 4.**

Can you believe it? It's has been 4 months since the guild, Star light, opened. There weren't many people yet but at least we manage to make it through. It reminds me of Fairy Tail a bit. The rowdiness. The bit of fights but not too how do I put this? It wasn't causing as much damage to the guild itself. Kai was in the office trying to get all the paper work that was needed to be done.

To be honest ever since the guild started Kai always did work hard for it. He tries hard for everyone in it so we can pass in life. He makes a good master. I smiled. Samantha and Johnny were talking about a magic book or spell. I couldn't really tell. But they were always with each other.

Johnny is an earth mage. He is almost the same level as Kai but not as close. He has light green hair with gold colored eyes. He is one of our S-class mages along with Sam. I found out that Sam was a Snow mage. They seem to get along pretty well. They do missions with each other many times. I could say that their really close.

Then there are two others also ranked as S-class. There is Nikki and Emma. Nikki has dark black hair with mismatched eyes. One was crimson red as the other was a dark orange color. Nikki's a copy mage. She can copy anyone's magic once she touches the person but her own personal magic is wind magic. Then there is Emma. Emma is a cherry blonde (A/N: Yes another blonde.) Emma magic was able to control anything. She is Nikki's partner. They were the strongest women in our guild/ team as well.

As for me. Other than my Celestial magic. I can also use Time Ark. My hair was now up to my waist. I no longer wear my old side pony tail. Now I wear a black Head band in my hair. I also wear knee high dresses or just shorts and a tank top. Right now I'm wearing a black and white sundress, with black flats.

"Lucy! Can you come in the office for a sec!" Kai yelled. I sighed. Kai can also be a pain when he wants or has to be.

"Hai!" I yelled back.

"Hey Sam can you watch the guild for a second please?" She nodded and smiled.

"Thanks."

I walked up the stairs and into the office. Kai was holding his head as he was looking through a large stack of papers.

"Did you need something?" I asked him. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Ya look what I found." He held out a piece of paper. I took it and looked at it. It was and application for the Grand Magic Games. I stared at the paper then back at Kai.

"I was hoping that we could enter." I sighed and put the paper back on his desk. "I wanted the guild to be part of this so that we can see how much of a guild this has turned into. Not only that. So that we can have more people join the guild."

I nodded. "I see. But we need at least five members to enter."

He grinned at me. "I already have that covered. The five people that will be participating will be Nikki."

"Of course."

"Emma."

"Again of course."

"John."

"Okay."

"Sam."

"Mmhm."

"And you." My eyes widen.

"M-Me?!"

"Yep that's what I said. You five will be entering."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to show your old guild how strong you have gotten." I smiled and nodded.

"Alright then. I'll tell the others about it Kai."

"Call me Master!" He yelled before I left the room. I giggled at his antics. I closed the door and went down the stairs. Nikki and Emma just came back from mission. I also see Sam with them she had her mouth wide open. I walked over to them and smiled.

"What's the matter Sam? And welcome back you two how were the mission?"

"Lucy…they just finished the mission in a few hours. How was that even possible?" Sam asked. I sweat dropped.

"I'm not so sure but let's just leave it alone alright?"

"Hai." Sam said while sighing.

"Did something happen. I saw you exit Kai's room."

"CALL ME MASTER GOD DAMN IT!" We all sweat dropped. For a dragon slayer he can be very loud. Johnny chuckled and walked towards us.

"Well Kai- I mean Master told me to tell you all that the five of us will have to enter the GMG." I explained.

"That idiot wants us to enter? Hm. I guess it could be fun. When do we go and do we have enough time to train?" Nikki replied. I nodded.

"Yes we have at least three months to train. Once we're done we come back and pack our stuff then head to Crocus."

"This is going to be fun~!" Emma cheered. Johnny blinked.

"So I'm on a team full of girls?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Blink

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yes." I answered. Johnny pumped his hands up and smiled "Yosh!" He wrapped his arms around me and Sam and smiled.

"Don't worry ladies I'll protect-"He was cut off by Kai who was now dragging him across the room into the office angrily.

"Jez what's his problem?" Nikki asked. I shrugged.

"I have no idea."

~In The office Kai's pov~

I started angrily at Johnny who just blinked blankly at me. "What?" He said.

"Dude I know you got a crush on Lucy but I think you're getting to. How do I put this? Over protective." Now I feel stupid. I do like Lucy but I just want her to liver her life and let her get stronger. I sighed and pinched the bridge if my nose.

"I know. But I just don't want you to be all clingy." He shrugged.

"Alright I won't."

"Just promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Can you protect her during the games for me?"

"Whatever you say. You're my childhood friend remember?" I smiled and nodded.

"Well I got to go dude see ya around."

John left the room I looked back at the stack full of papers. I sweat dropped. _It doesn't even look like I made it smaller. Help me god I'm going to die soon. Before this I was living the life now. I'm a Master filling out paper work._

**I hoped you all like this one it's better than the other one I wrote so plz review this one if you liked it better thank the other one I messed up that was a rough copy. Again so sorry you read the other one.**


	5. Authors Note

**I'm sorry to those who read the last chapter so sorry I made it better that other one was a rough copy again sorry you read that one.**

**Plz read the new chapter 4 I hope you like it better than the other one and again supper sorry.**


End file.
